To Love Another Person Is to See the Face of God
by Milly Lily Lilac
Summary: Some Brother/Sister fluff between Gavroche and Eponine. Based on the amazing performances from Daniel Huttlestone and Samantha Barks from the 2012 Film Adaption.


**Description:**

**Some Brother/Sister fluff between Gavroche and Eponine. Based on the amazing performances from Daniel Huttlestone and Samantha Barks from the 2012 Film Adaption. **

* * *

Little rain droplets splashed onto the cobblestone streets, causing Eponine Thernadier to groan in annoyance.

It was already bad enough that she had just got kicked out of the Gorbeau House for the night due to her father's claim of her being lazy for not stealing enough money during the day, now she had to sleep in the rain. How absolutely swell!

Shivering, she limped through the deserted streets, her latest injury slowing her down a pace due to soreness in her shins.

She could not tell how long she wandered around, trying to kill as much time as possible before morning came and she could see Marius again.

Ah Marius… Eponine thought to herself, wrapping her arms around herself as she leaned against the wall of a shop.

They very thought of him brought so much warmth through her cold, sore body. She would do this sometimes, to just stand there and imagine another world, another world where everything went her way. Where she was beautiful and Marius was hers…

"Eponine?"

Snapping her eyes open, Eponine gazed at the short figure in front of her. It was easy to tell who it was.

"What do you want, Gavroche?" She huffed, crossing her arms at the little mischief-maker before her.

"I'm offended," He started, jokingly putting his hand to his chest in mock surprise, "Why do you suppose I want something from you? I didn't even know you were out here. Speaking of that, why aren't you at home?" He asked, genuinely sounding curious.

"Got kicked out for the night," She said, annoyed, "Papa wasn't pleased with my results from today's work."

Even despite the poor lighting out here, Eponine could tell that Gavroche rolled his eyes at the mention of their Father. They were never on good terms, that was why he ran away, and Eponine envied him for that, she knew she couldn't do the same, Papa would probably kill her if she tried.

"That must be awful," He said, sounding vaguely angry, "you could come stay with me for the night if you want, there's plenty of room if you don't mind Jacques and Bressole. And it's pretty cosy and all…"

"I'm fine, Gav, I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine right here-"

"You're shivering," He interuppted, crossing his arms at her, "you'll get sick, 'Ponine."

"I want to die…" She mumbled under her breath, and Gavroche grabbed her hand then, started pulling her towards the direction of his make-shift home.

"Gavroche, I thought I told you I don't need your help," She said plainly, but didn't bother to fight back as he dragged her through the cobblestone streets.

"Yes you do," He said, persistent, "you need somewhere warm and dry to stay. I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb! I can tell when my sister needs help."

They were silent for the rest of the walk, Eponine was too tired to keep fighting with him, and she finally admitted to herself that she is in need of a good rest, for her sake as well as her brother's.

"And here we are," Gavroche said as they approached the high statue of _Napoleon's Elephant_, now her brother's self proclaimed 'home'.

They slipped hastily over the fence and Gavroche proceeded to knock against one of the Elephant's massive legs.

"Hold on boys, we're coming up!" He called upwards towards the belly of the elephant, then led Eponine under one of the walls that fell between the legs of the statue.

Suddenly, two heads slipped down from the hole above that provided entrance to the main compartment, light spilling through the hole. "Gavroche you're back!" two small, childlike voices called out to them, both of them laced with excitement.

Climbing one of the rope ladders hanging from the ceiling, Eponine and Gavroche pulled them selves up the ladder and through the hole. The two boys ran over to her brother in excitement, "Did you get the bread, Gav?"

Gavroche reached inside the pocket of his worn, dirty jacket and produced a small portion of bread, "sure did. Here," He said, tossing the food to the two hungry boys, who dove for it, devoured it greedily.

He then turned and walked over to Eponine, who was sitting legs stretched out lying against the curved wall. Sitting down next to her, he took off his shoes, tossing them into the corner.

Eponine reached and took off her news boy cap, letting her tangled brown hair spill down over her shoulders.

"Well, Gavroche it's nice to finally see where you live. Not a bad place indeed." She said, looking around the small room. Her brother was right, she realised, it was definitely warm and cosy in here.

"Yeah, it's great, it's a pain sneaking in and out though, too many people around and not to mention climbing up the ropes and all… But it is fun living here, it's like our own exclusive place were we're in charge and not those damned royals…" He mumbled, taking off his jacket and laying down on the floor, using it as a make-shift pillow.

Looking over, Eponine realised both the little boys were asleep too, curled up in the corner. It must be quite late, she realised, looking around with tired eyes.

"Get some sleep, 'Ponine," Gav said seriously, looking up at her from the floor.

As much as she wanted to protest and leave, Eponine just couldn't find the strength to do so. So she lied down and obeyed, taking off her old trench coat first to use as a pillow, following her brother's lead.

"Goodnight, Gavroche," She said, mumbling due to tiredness.

Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes, was almost asleep before Gavroche spoke again.

"I love you, Sis, goodnight."

Then there was silence and Eponine stared blankly at the wall. What a unique feeling this was…

Someone actually loved her. She hadn't been told anything like that since she was a little girl, back when life was good to her.

Gavroche must have no idea how beautiful those words are to her, she thought…

Eponine smiled then, a little tearful, and whispered, "I love you too, Gav."

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you all enjoyed that, I certainly enjoyed writing that. Reviews would be nice as well. **

**I also put a little Sweeney Todd quote in there. Can any of you guess what it is? :)**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
